Pipe elements such as pipes, valves, and meters typically are not made of one piece. Rather, such pipe elements are formed in finite lengths and are joined. One way of joining such pipe elements is through the use of a coupling member. A sealing gasket is typically disposed in a coupling void of at least one coupling segment which is thereafter tightened around the pipe elements to be joined. The coupling member typically includes at least one coupling segment. The coupling segment may be formed by casting, a manufacturing process in which material is poured as a liquid into a cavity in a mold in the shape of the coupling segment. The material solidifies within the mold, and the formed coupling segment is then removed from the mold.